


Three Kisses

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, SoRiku Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Kiss me once, Kiss me twice, Kiss me three times.





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I end up being a few minutes late to Soriku day because I'm great at procrastinating. ~~As if I need an excuse to write this pairing anyway.~~ I heard something or other about a Soriku week on tumblr? But I haven’t seen any prompts or anything else since so I guess this is just my contribution for now.

It was embarrassing.

Standing underneath a door casing decorated in festive garland and, low and behold, mistletoe, Riku was sure his entire being was about to burst into flames. All of the adults stood around watching him with amused grins, jokingly goading him into indulging them.

‘Go on and kiss him!’

‘Just one on the cheek! It’d be too cute!’

‘Aren’t they just darling?’

‘And under the mistletoe together too. There’s no separating these two.’

Riku glanced over at his oblivious best friend. Clad in the ugliest Christmas sweater known to mankind—as well as a pair of shorts and sandals because it honestly wasn’t that cold on the islands around Christmas, wearing fuzzy reindeer antlers that poked out from his spikes like an extension of them, and wiping at his runny nose with one hand and his sleepy eyes with the other, stood Sora. And for some reason, their families wanted Riku to put his face near that mess. He couldn’t imagine how it was ‘darling’ at all, let alone cute.

Pleadingly, he stared at his own mother, the only quiet one among the bunch. She stood with her arms crossed, one of her hands twiddling absentmindedly at her long silver braid, watching him pityingly. She knew how the other women could get around the holidays.

Thankfully, this also meant she sympathized with her son all too well.

“Give him a break, he doesn’t have to kiss anyone if he doesn’t want to.”

This, of course, earned her a string of tittering from the other women, all prepared to brush off what felt like a stint in the middle of a lion’s den to Riku.

“It won’t hurt anyone, it’s all in good fun,” one of them, Wakka’s mother, responded, waving Riku’s mother off with a chuckle. She always had that sort of attitude; as if nothing was ever serious. It certainly explained why her son was so infuriatingly laid back as well.

Sora’s mother wasn’t much help on the matter either, only sitting back and giggling along. Grimacing, Riku glanced at her carbon copy, who was still wiping at his nose. The last time Riku had touched any part of Sora’s skin, his hand had come away sticky. He never found out what it was, and he didn’t think he ever wanted to know. The idea of pressing his mouth to Sora’s cheek was about as appealing as eating a raw seagull egg with the shell included. Especially when it looked like his friend was coming down with a cold.

Great.

Riku’s frown only deepened when he turned back towards the group of women and shook his head. His mother came to the rescue once again.

“Look, see? He doesn’t want to. Leave him be.”

Exasperated groans and sighs filled the room, but thankfully they were accompanied by compliance. No one else bothered him about kissing Sora on the cheek under the mistletoe and he was ready to leave the whole issue behind until…

“I’ll do it.”

Blinking, Riku turned back to Sora with a raised eyebrow. He was met only with a disarmingly innocent grin.

“I heard people are supposed to kiss under mistletoe. I’ll do it.”

Riku wasn’t sure he wanted that either.

“No way, you’re all snotty,” he pointed out. His case was only helped further when Sora sniffled loudly.

“So? It’s not like I’m gonna rub my nose on you.”

Sora wasn’t exactly understanding the mechanics of kissing someone, it seemed. Odds were, his nose would bump against Riku’s cheek and he’d end up having a patch of snot smeared across it and…yeah. The thought of it was stomach churning.

“Knowing you? I’ll end up covered in something else gross.”

Disgruntled, Sora pouted at Riku.

“I’m telling you, that was melted candy!”

Or so the story went, but Riku didn’t remember Sora holding any candy before he’d grabbed his hand.

“Whatever you say,” he grumbled, still imagining the gross feeling of warm, sticky palms. He’d washed his hands twice afterward. For all he knew, Sora had plucked a dead fish out of the water or something.

“Well fine then! If you don’t want me to kiss you, maybe Kairi will!”

As if Kairi’d let Sora anywhere near her once she realized he was sniffly. Still though, the new girl was a little too nice, especially for being the mayor’s daughter. Maybe she’d let him anyway because she was trying to be kind and didn’t want to say no?

Riku wasn’t sure if he was okay with her troubling herself like that. And maybe he wasn’t okay with Sora pushing that on her just because Riku told him no. Not that he believed Sora would still do it if Kairi told him no, but what if she didn’t? He ought to be the bigger person and save them all the trouble. He was older than them, after all, and his mom always told him to step up to the plate and guide the younger kids. Being the oldest in his group of friends, besides Wakka but he never paid the others much mind, Riku felt it was his responsibility to watch out for the others. Even in situations like this.

Sighing, he decided he’d nip the whole issue in the bud right then and there.

He leaned over and pressed a quick peck to Sora’s cheek, just before he’d stomped off far enough to be out from under the mistletoe.

“There. Are you happy now?”

As if a switch had been flicked, that bright smile was back on his friend’s face. Riku watched as Sora placed his hand over his cheek, practically glowing.

“Of course!”

Maybe…

Maybe that wasn’t so bad after all. Not if it made Sora that happy…

-o-o-o-o-

“Are you guys seriously passing up all that good food to sit around and doodle?”

Riku rolled his eyes, deciding that Sora would be better suited to explaining to Kairi what was going on.

“We’re not doodling,” Sora indeed did reply. “We’re drawing up plans for a raft.”

Well, they were attempting something along that vein. Riku wanted to believe that their planning and designing and preparing wouldn’t all go to waste, but then he also knew Sora. It was more likely he’d find his oldest friend sleeping on the beach while he was left gathering materials and constructing the thing.

Looking at the plan he’d drawn up on a piece of notebook paper, Riku wasn’t entirely sure he wouldn’t end up doing that even if he did get Sora to cooperate.

“A raft?” Kairi asked, scratching her short, cherry red hair quizzically. “What do you need a raft for?”

“To go to other worlds, of course!” Sora exclaimed far too loudly.

Riku immediately shushed him, peeking around the living room of the mayor’s house hold. There was a Christmas party being held there that year and, being close friends with Kairi, Sora and Riku had both been invited, alongside their parents. Which meant there would be a lot of adults walking around, ready to listen in on their conversation. Regardless of whether or not any of them believed that there were other worlds out there, Riku didn’t want any of them finding out about the raft. Odds were they’d put a stop to it, to keep the duo “safe” no doubt.

He’d already gone to enough lengths to keep Tidus, Wakka and Selphie quiet about it. He wasn’t going to let Sora blow the whole thing.

Thankfully, Sora picked up on that quickly.

“Sorry,” he said quieter, shrugging apologetically before returning his attention to Kairi. “We’re gonna try to use it to get off the islands.”

Kairi appeared to flip flop between curiosity and disapproval. She seemed to settle on the latter when she crossed her arms, frowning.

“You guys could get in trouble for this, you know…”

Riku finally opened his mouth, prepared with a rebuttal on how he knew how not to get caught. He understood the risks involved with leaving the islands. He knew there was a chance they might not be able to come back if they did leave. He was willing to take that risk.

Kairi hadn’t finished what she was going to say, however.

“So, you should let me help.”

“What?” Let the mayor’s daughter help? That was practically _begging_ for trouble. “Are you kidding? You’d just make it worse.”

“I would not! Besides, Daddy trusts me to handle myself. He’s not gonna snoop in on what I’m doing on the island. If I help, that’d keep him off your backs too.”

There was a stubborn set to Kairi’s face, a defiance in her eye, that had become all too familiar to Riku over the years. If he kept telling her no, she’d muscle her way into the entire thing eventually anyway. He supposed he ought to…

Then again, she could be just as lazy as Sora sometimes, so she could end up being just as much of a hassle.

“I don’t know…”

“Oh come on, Riku, please? She’s really good at drawing, I bet you she could make a really nice plan for the raft!” Sora cut in, quick to make an appeal. Not a surprise, Riku thought. Sora had been getting closer and closer to her, and farther and farther from Riku. The raft was supposed to be _their_ thing. Their chance to get off the island. They would have their own little adventure, free from school and parents… Maybe Riku would even see that man again, the one from the outside world. Maybe he’d teach Riku more about the mysterious power he’d passed down to him.

Riku wasn’t upset at Kairi for wanting to be a part of that. Not really. But maybe he was a little upset that he wasn’t going to have Sora to himself anymore.

It caused quite a bit of conflict in him; his desire to have his one-on-one friendship with Sora up against his more pragmatic side that told him Kairi was a good friend and deserved to be a part of whatever he and Sora did at this point.

In the end? Sora’s puppy dog eyes won out.

“Fine.” Riku looked down at the plan he’d drawn, a bit put out that the effort he’d put into it would be wasted, before crumpling it up. They could stand to start fresh now that there was a new addition to the group. One who came from another world, at that. In the end, that was what really mattered. Getting off Destiny Islands.

And maybe it was nice to see how both Sora and Kairi lit up.

“Thanks, Riku! I won’t let you guys down! Oh, also I should make a list about what sort of stuff we should bring with us. We don’t want to go out to sea without provisions—”

And immediately, Kairi set about making all the plans. Amused, Riku stood from his spot and let her talk Sora’s ears off with her ideas while he took a much needed break. They’d been pouring over these plans all week, on top of the entire time they’d spent at the mayor’s house. Riku was sure he was one more hour away from throwing his back out, what with how he’d been hunched over his notebook, scribbling plans into it. He needed to stretch his legs.

And there was an entire carton of eggnog set aside for the minors in the house, sitting in the refrigerator and waiting to be opened and poured in a glass. He wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

At least, he’d thought so until he realized the mayor’s kitchen was flooded with adults, all standing around drinking and chattering. He grimaced at the thought of having to push past all that.

“Hey! Riku!”

Raising an eyebrow, Riku turned to see Sora pushing past a few of the adults who had been wandering through the halls.

“I thought you were making plans with Kairi?” He hadn’t meant for that to sound as accusatory as it did, but somehow it slipped out that way. It definitely wasn’t worth seeing Sora’s face fall.

“But…you’re part of those plans too. We can’t make the raft without you.”

Inwardly, Riku winced. He wasn’t really sure what to say to reassure Sora that he knew this. At least, he hoped this was the case. He didn’t really want to be kicked out of “their thing” after all.

“I, um… I just wanted something to drink. We’ve been on that floor all day.”

“Oh,” Sora gasped, perking up a bit. His trademark grin returned, much to Riku’s relief. “You’re right. I’m starving actually. We should get some of those turkey sandwiches Kairi’s mom made. Oh, and eggnog. Definitely eggnog!”

They were on the same page there at least.

Unfortunately…

“That’s not happening any time soon,” Riku said, pointing a thumb back at the tight wall of people barricading the kitchen. Sora peeked over Riku’s shoulder at it, pouting slightly in exasperation.

“Aw man… How’re we gonna get through that?”

Shrugging, Riku contemplated just going back to the living room. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to spend any more time in there after having been sprawled out on the floor of it for hours, but he wasn’t sure where else they could go without being in the way. Except maybe Kairi’s room, but no one was letting two teenage boys in there.

“Should we wait it out here?” Sora asked, looking around at the traffic of people going in and out of the kitchen and getting lost in the wave of not-quite-yet-drunk adults. They’d probably get tripped over by someone.

“Nah.” Riku was about to give up and just head back to the living room, before another space caught his eye. The landing on the stairs. No one was going up and down the stairs, no one was allowed to—including them, so they wouldn’t really be in the way. And it’d give them a good view of the kitchen, so they could make a mad dash to those sandwiches and eggnog once they found an opening in the human wall.

Tapping Sora on his shoulder, he pointed towards it. “Wanna wait it out over there?”

Sora turned, appraised the spot for only a second, and then nodded resolutely.

“Sure, why not?”

They’d had to push past a few people to make it over there, but it ultimately ended up being the best bet. Guests looked to be flooding the living room too. Riku felt a little bad, leaving Kairi to fend for herself in the middle of it. In fact, he was surprised she hadn’t followed Sora over to him.

“Where _is_ Kairi, anyway?” he asked, scanning the gaggle of people for a splash of bright red.

“She got ambushed by one of her aunts. And don’t worry, I grabbed the notebook before anyone could get a look at it.”

Good. The last thing they needed was to be questioned.

“So, me and Kairi were talking about how long it’d take to finish the raft. She says that if we get started now, we’ll probably have it done by summer. Y’know, since we’re doing it by ourselves.”

Riku shrugged, half agreeing. He didn’t really know how long it was going to take. He didn’t want to think about it.

“I guess so.”

“She says we also have to chart our course once we’re on the sea or we’ll end up getting lost. I might have to borrow my dad’s compass. Hopefully he won’t ask why,” Sora continued, not paying Riku’s lackluster response any mind. He laid out all of the plans he and Kairi had discussed and Riku started to tune the words out, lulled into a bit of a trance by Sora’s voice.

Leaning back, he thought about what it’d be like to visit a different world. He wondered what he and Sora and Kairi would do once they got there. What kind of world would it be? What sort of people would they meet? What sort of answers would they find? Something more had to be out there than what was on his tiny island. He loved his home…but it wasn’t enough. It hadn’t been enough for almost ten years. He wanted to know how that other kid, the one the adults didn’t like to talk about, had gotten off the island. He wanted to meet him too.

“Riku, are you listening?”

Blinking, he returned his attention to Sora, only to be met with a slightly annoyed gaze.

“Huh?”

“I knew it. Don’t ignore me, man,” he griped, punching Riku’s arm lightly.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t. And it was a bit of a struggle to hide his growing grin at Sora’s disgruntled expression. “What was it you said?”

“I said, do you realize what we’re sitting under?”

Sora pointed a finger up and Riku’s line of sight followed. Above them, pinned neatly to the low hanging ceiling making up the staircase entrance, was a bough of mistletoe.

Huh.

“Maybe we should move out of the way, huh? Just in case someone wants to…you know…” Sora chuckled, his cheeks glowing a warm pink at his own implication. Riku wondered how red they would flush if he teased his friend a bit.

Leaning in, he gave Sora no warning whatsoever before planting a big, obnoxiously wet kiss on his cheek. The reaction he got in return was exactly what he expected.

“Hey! Riku—! What—?!” Sora babbled, wiping at his cheek as his face indeed flushed bright red. Smirking, Riku played the innocent card and stood, glancing over at the kitchen to make sure he was in the clear. The crowd was a little lighter, just enough for him and Sora to squeeze in.

“C’mon. You wanted to get those sandwiches, right? Can’t make a raft on an empty stomach.”

Sora only sputtered some more, holding his hand over the spot Riku had kissed now, so flushed Riku was sure there was probably steam coming out of his ears.

“You—! Y-You—!”

Laughing, Riku walked off, knowing Sora would eventually follow.

There was no surprise when he inevitably did, pouting once again as he tried to hide his blush.

-o-o-o-o-

There was a chill that ran down Riku’s spine once the cold wind hit him. An eruption of goosebumps across his skin. Riku gripped at the fringes of his clothes, pulling whatever loose fabric there was tight around him to guard from the chill.

He really was not a fan of cold weather.

“We came here…why, again?” He huffed, watching as his breath visibly puffed out from under his collar.

“What, am I not allowed to spend time with my best friend before I go off to train? My dreameaters can wait a little longer for me.”

The coy grin on Sora’s face told Riku that there was more to it than that. They could’ve gone anywhere but Christmas Town to spend time together, after all.

“Why _here_ though?”

Sora spun in a circle for a short moment, marveling at the little village. They were a little ways off from the center where Santa’s workshop was, but still close enough to see the activity going on. Riku opted to sit on one of the benches parked in front of a small building resembling a gingerbread house, only being joined by Sora a moment later. Another puff of air drifted by as the young keyblade wielder sighed.

“It’s around that time of year, isn’t it? Not quite Christmas, but getting close. I figure with everything that’s about to happen, we won’t really have time to celebrate.”

Riku raised an eyebrow at that.

“So…you want to celebrate early?”

Sora nodded, smiling softly.

“Yeah. No matter what comes, I want us to have this.”

Riku nodded along, leaning back. He glanced over the village for a bit, observing as little elves ran to and fro. Gathering Christmas presents for Santa’s sleigh, no doubt. Honestly, it was surreal. All this time he’d spent not believing, and now he had no choice but to believe. It was funny how, despite his initial thirst to go out and experience other worlds, Sora was the one who really opened his eyes to how unique they could all be. He’d spent so much time trying to leave the islands that he’d never put much thought towards the nuances he might encounter once he did. Some worlds were beyond his wildest dreams, and some were a bit closer to home. This one held a small village, smaller than the one he grew up in, blanketed in snow. He’d never even seen snow until he’d gone to the Land of Dragons, and he hadn’t had any time to appreciate it. Not with the organization’s plans and Sora both on his heels.

Here and now, Riku could simply sit down and experience it. It was cold, certainly, but whatever magic Donald used to transform the party so that they might fit in seemed to extend to him as well and he found himself clad in a warm, deep blue set of clothes, fringed with white fluff. Very Santa-esque. He wasn’t sure if anything else about his appearance had changed, but he wondered if he reflected the way Sora looked. Pale-skinned with glowing eyes and gaps in his teeth that weren’t normally there. As if his incisors had gone missing. Riku wondered if it was a leftover from his vampiric appearance in Halloween Town. It certainly explained why his own clothes and hat were pitch black. Riku was certain before then that he would find Sora in some obnoxiously bright red imitation of what Santa wore once they’d arrived.

Somehow it suited him, though.

For someone who shined so bright all the time, something needed to mute it so that he didn’t blind anyone.

That was about as far as a cheesy thought like that was going to get.

“So what’re we doing then? Asking Santa if we’re on his nice list?”

“Oh I know you’re not—” Riku found the thought of that too entertaining to be offended. “—and I’ll have you know you earned _me_ a place on the naughty list because you told me he wasn’t real.”

“You’re the one who announced you didn’t believe in him anymore to everybody,” Riku snorted, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a smug grin he couldn’t quite squash. Sora noticed, of course.

“Don’t smile in my face,” he groaned, shoving at Riku’s shoulder. “I was really upset about that.”

“Sorry.”

Sora stared at Riku for a moment, skeptical, before a grin worked its way onto his face as well.

“No you’re not.”

“You’re right, I’m not.”

“Lying on Christmas, Riku?” Sora tutted at him playfully. “You really are naughty.”

“It’s technically not Christmas,” Riku shrugged. Sora’s smile widened and he nudged him with his shoulder.

“Still counts.”

Still smiling himself, Riku didn’t bother responding. He only nudged Sora back.

They sat there for a while, not really having a plan for how they would celebrate Christmas but enjoying each other’s company nonetheless. How long had it been since they last got to spend time like this together? Riku couldn’t even remember. They’d been on the move nonstop for the past year and a half, between fighting Ansem and Xemnas, and taking their mark of mastery exams. Even before then, what with building the raft, they had no time to just sit down and relax. Their longest interactions were the little competitions they got into on the play island. They couldn’t see each other during school, being in different grades, so what little time they had left after everything else couldn’t really be enjoyed. If anything, the last time he really remembered spending any sort of significant amount of time with his best friend was around the holiday break before they left the island, when they had all the free time in the world to goof around. They’d spent a large amount of time hanging out at each other’s houses, usually with Kairi in tow, right up until the big Christmas party at the mayor’s house. That memory stuck out the most in Riku’s mind. It didn’t take him long to figure out why.

Sora’s hand nudged him out of his thoughts before he fell too deeply into them.

“Check it out Riku,” he said. “It’s snowing.”

Automatically Riku looked up, not really thinking about the action. It wasn’t as if he was particularly intrigued by snow, but Sora brought it up so he looked anyway.

And something peculiar caught his eye.

It was growing like a weed off the rafters of the building they sat in front of, hanging just above the pair. Little flowers and berries decorated it and, somewhat unnaturally, little crystalline birds dotted the vine. All of it was secured to the building with a conspicuous red bow, tying the whole thing neatly together. It was as surreal as anything else Riku had experienced on his travels, and yet somehow it was more significant than any of that.

“Hey look,” Riku said, pointing up at it.

“Mistletoe…” Sora murmured, staring up at it in wonder. “It wasn’t there before.”

Riku shrugged lightly. “Must be magic.” He was willing to bet thinking about the bough above the stairs at the mayor’s party had brought it about. He wasn’t sure if he found that endearing or invasive.

It brought an even wider grin to Sora’s lips, however. Riku found his gaze focusing on them as Sora responded.

“I guess so. How long’s it been? Over a year, definitely.”

Over a year of worrying and wandering and wondering. Hoping Sora’s memory would be restored and he’d bounce right back from whatever he’d experienced in Castle Oblivion. Hoping he’d stay safe during his travels across worlds. Hoping he’d pick up the hints Riku left for him, Donald, and Goofy along the way. Hoping he’d never see what Riku had become during his struggles with the darkness inside him. He’d wondered why he’d ever expected anything different from the reaction he’d received once Sora found out. This was Sora, after all. Far too kind and accepting for his own good.

Far too good for Riku.

He turned away.

“Yeah. It has been.”

“Mmhmm. And all this time, we’d been so busy… We never even got to celebrate last year’s Christmas.”

“Yeah…”

What was there to say? Last Christmas Riku was sure he’d spent wandering the realm of darkness, if it wasn’t instead spent wandering the basements of Castle Oblivion. Who would he have celebrated with? Ansem? That was rich. He was sure if the thought of Christmas had even crossed his mind, he’d have been laughed at. If he didn’t end up laughing at himself. That wasn’t a time to think about such things.

“Hey Riku?”

“What?”

“Look at me.”

Curious, Riku turned his head to face Sora again, ready to ask him what he wanted.

He got his answer pretty quickly.

“Wh—”

Blinking in confusion, Riku wasn’t even sure how to process the feeling of Sora’s lips against his. It was… _odd_ , at first. They were cold, much colder than expected despite the frigid air. A little clumsy, what with their noses bumping and their teeth clacking slightly. Sora tilted his head to the side in response, and Riku followed suit in the opposite direction and then…the pieces just sort of fit. It didn’t matter that Sora was a bit colder than a human ought to be, or that his weight was pressed against Riku just enough to cause his arms to quiver a bit, or that this had all started because of suspiciously magic mistletoe. The kiss was warm and perfect regardless.

It was a shame that it had to stop. Riku found himself following when Sora pulled away, pressing his lips against a smile, Sora kissing him back one more time before breaking the kiss again. There was a happy fuzz that filled Riku’s mind, making his heart beat faster and clouding his ears with a rush of blood. He almost missed what Sora had to say.

“I owed you for the last two times,” his best friend (or was it more than that now?) grinned.

“Last _two_ times…?”

Riku remembered the last time he’d kissed Sora under the mistletoe, earning that bright red blush that had kept him hoping for all this time after. But before that…?

He tried to think back to a point where he would’ve been caught under the mistletoe with Sora. Only vague memories hit him; memories of a group of adults standing around and giggling, his mother playing with her braid as she often did, Sora wearing an ugly sweater despite the mild weather, and…oh. Something about Sora wanting to kiss Kairi and Riku being very much not okay with it.

“Yeah, you remember? Our parents kept pushing you to kiss me, and you wouldn’t until I said I’d give one to Kairi instead. You seemed kinda upset about it. Really though, it was her first Christmas on the islands, so I doubt her parents would’ve even let me in their house, let alone try to kiss her and end up getting her sick.”

Right. There was also that cold Riku had come down with after the fact.

_Honestly_ …

Honestly…

“I would’ve thought you’d rather spend Christmas with Kairi like this.”

Sora looked down, his smile dampened a bit at Riku’s words.

“You know… A year ago, I would’ve thought the same. I wanted it to be that way with Kairi, because it felt like it…should’ve been? If that makes sense.” Sora shrugged as if even he couldn’t make sense of his own words. “I don’t know, I guess everyone thought we would be together so I thought so too. Until she told me to stop being dumb and tell you my feelings.”

Oh.

“…Huh.”

“Yeah. She said it was painful watching me try and act like I liked her the way I like you. I wasn’t really acting…or, at least, I _thought_ I wasn’t. But I never realized what I felt for you was different. Not until I saw you again in the Organization’s castle. She practically kicked me in the butt trying to get me to confess after that. After we got the king’s letter, I never really got the chance.”

Well. Riku would have to thank her next time he saw her. Considering what Master Yen Sid had asked of him, that’d be soon enough anyway.

“So…is _that_ why we’re really here?” After all, holiday spirit or no, Sora liked the cold about as much as Riku did. He must’ve really wanted to make a spectacle out of this.

“…Yes?” Sora smiled sheepishly, scratching at his cheek in embarrassment and Riku imagined he’d be blushing if he wasn’t technically undead in this world.

He wanted to kiss him again.

He scooted closer to do exactly that.

“Merry Christmas, Sora,” he practically whispered, leaning closer.

If his answer to Sora wasn’t already clear, it definitely was when their lips met again.


End file.
